Study Time
by EchoGhost1
Summary: Danny needs cram for his upcoming finals. Much to Jazz's surprise ghost powers can be a really handy study aid. Full view of cover image can be seen on my DA account.


Study Time

Jazz had been studying for her finals since last month so she felt pretty confidante, her little brother on the other hand hadn't been. She knew that his ghost fighting tended to get in the way a lot, ok more than a lot, but still. Anyway, she really hoped he was home studying now at least, their tests were starting tomorrow.  
The well prepared girl decided she might as well check up on her baby brother. What she saw when she opened the door was the last thing she expected. "Waaaah! Danny what are you doing?" she asks in surprise as she quickly enters the room and closes the door behind her.

The room held her brother, but not just one of him. Some Danny's look up when she entered, while other's continue their work, the Danny on the bed marked his place in his book and answers her, "Oh hey Jazz, we're just studying for finals."

"We?" Jazz repeats as she scans the room taking in the image of all the assorted Danny's.  
As she's looking at the other Danny's she realizes that they all have a paper signs with a subject written on them.

"So what do you need?" The Danny on the bed asks, sporting a sign says 'English'.

"I just wanted to make sure you were studying... or see if you needed any help... But it appears you've got both covered." She turns to leave still stunned by the multiple versions of her little brother. Her hand almost touches the doorknob when her curiosity gets the better of her, she spins on her heel, "How many did you make? How long have you been able to do this? What if Mom & Dad come in?" she spat out the questions in rapid succession.

'English' Danny chuckles, "four or five, depending on how you count them? It took awhile to master, but I've been practicing it even since I meet Vlad. And 'History' Danny will turn off the lights & shut the door."

Jazz quirked a brow, "History Danny?" she looked around the room, to see why that Danny would be in charge of that.

'English Danny' went back to his book, pausing every once in a while to take a note or two.

Another Danny was sitting at his desk wearing a sombrero and poncho. Jazz walked up to this Danny to see what he was studying.

Spanish, how did she not guess that from across the room. "Does the hat really help?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"¡Sí!" he replied with a bright smile.

Jazz couldn't believe her eyebrows could arch any higher. "So how far have you gotten then?"

'Spanish Danny' turned back to his book, "Uhhh... chapter... ¿Cinco? No wait it's quince."

Suddenly 'English Danny' popped up from his book a pointed accusingly at the other, "Señor Fenton! What did I say about speaking English!"

"What?! I don't know this very well!" Señor Fenton spat back as he gripped the back of his chair his 'Español' sign waving dangerously with his quick movement.

'English Danny' just continued to point accusingly at his 'Spanish' counterpart.

Señor groaned and quickly righted himself in the chair flipping furiously to the index, scribbling down words as he found them. When he finished he turned back around," ¿Por qué? Esto es una estupidez!"

"That's better." 'English Danny' said with a satisfied nod, only knowing that the other was speaking Spanish, and went back to his book.

Señor Fenton went back to his text muttering "Usted es un burro."

Jazz rolled her eyes and went back to searching for the 'History Danny'. She looked to the far corner of the room and found two more Danny's sitting very close to each other... so she thought.

The two Danny's were actually joined at the waist! One had a 'Math' sign hanging from his neck and was sharing his calculator with his conjoined partner who had a 'Science' sign on. The other odd thing about them was that 'Math Danny' was in his human form while the 'Science Danny' was in his ghost form.

A shadow had cast over her and she looked up to find the final Danny. He was in his ghost form floating in a cross legged position around the ceiling with his text book hovering above his legs. His 'History' sign was also suspended in the air above his chest making it a bit hard to read from certain angles.

The older girl finally gave up on trying to understand her brother and decided now would be a good time as any to leave.


End file.
